


I'll carry you

by sgwrshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, I don't know if it counts as semi-public sex, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgwrshi/pseuds/sgwrshi
Summary: Oikawa and Sugawara's height difference are wholesome. Very wholesome in fact. It's perfect for forehead kisses and it's also perfect for hugs.But also, did you know how perfect it is when Oikawa fucks Sugawara against the wall?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	I'll carry you

Oikawa and Sugawara's height difference are wholesome. Very wholesome in fact. It's perfect for forehead kisses and it's also perfect for hugs. 

But also, did you know how perfect it is when Oikawa fucks Sugawara against the wall?

Sugawara's legs around Oikawa's waist, head thrown back and moaning Oikawa's name as if he's a god while Oikawa is biting on his neck, sucking pretty marks on his neck, claiming the smaller as his grip on sugawara's thighs tightened as he fucks him against the wall. 

Their height difference makes it easier for Oikawa to leave marks on the pale skin. 

He loves leaving his marks on Sugawara's neck, especially on how he can bruise so easily. 

"T-tooru.. Tooru! Ah- ah.. fuck.." Sugawara whimpers, he knows that Oikawa will complain about the scratches that Sugawara leaves on his back but he cannot help it. 

Not when Oikawa is fucking him so good. 

"Kou-chan. You're very dirty, aren't you?" Oikawa whispers against his neck, chuckling breathlessly at the shudder that sugawara emitted as Oikawa licks the side of his neck. 

"Ah- Moaning my name loudly, begging and even letting me fuck you here in genkan where we both know that everyone can hear you from the outside." 

He heard the other suppressed a whimper as Oikawa keeps thrusting into him, hard and fast, making sure that every time he thrusts in, he will hit the other's prostate. 

"I-it's fine.." Oikawa heard him responded before letting out another moan, "Atleast.. Ah- they know that you're mine." 

Fuck. Oikawa didn't know that he can thrust deeper into sugawara as he bites down on his shoulder once again. 

Sugawara and his rare jealousy can really pump Oikawa up. The fact that Sugawara get jealous over the guy who asked for his number when they're out in the club makes him feel like he succeeded on something that he didn't even caused. 

"Tooru- Ah. More. Fuck. Fuck." He growled right on sugawara's ear as the smaller clenches around him, making it harder but pleasurable to thrust inside him. 

"Ah- Kou-" he moans, "Cum for me. I know you can cum for me untouched because that's how good you are." He whispers on Sugawara's ear, Making the other groan and shudder. "Cum, Koushi." 

He saw how Sugawara closes his eyes tightly, mouth agape as he leaned his head against the wall. His cheeks are flushed and the trail of dried tears from Oikawa's merciless teasing is evident on his cheek. 

Oikawa knows how stubborn Sugawara is and wouldn't cum for a few more thrusts and once he did, he came untouched. 

His semen is painting both of their chest while Oikawa cums inside of him. The taller thrusted in him, pushing his release into the smaller before pulling out. Moaning softly, Sugawara opens his one eye upon feeling Oikawa's fingers against his lips. 

Oikawa is looking at him with a smirk, his fingers are coated with cum, surely it's his but despite of his release that he is licking off on Oikawa's fingers, he opens his mouth, welcoming the cum-coated fingers inside his mouth, licking and twirling his tongue around the taller's fingers. 

"Good boy." He heard Oikawa purr on his ear, making his face flush heavier. "Lets take you to the bath and clean up. I bet you love my long arms around you and cuddle for the rest of the night." He can hear Oikawa's proud voice, knowing that he is right, knowing how clingy sugawara is after their sessions but sugawara's ego wouldn't let him admit that so Sugawara huffs, making Oikawa laugh in response. 

Their height difference and Sugawara's small form makes it easier to carry the silver haired guy to the bath and take care of him, fulfilling the promise of cuddles afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.
> 
> This is the first time that i wrote smut, please forgive me.


End file.
